Zack "Wukong" Fair
Author Contact Information: FFXIV: Zack "Wukong" Fair Steam: ChefPKong Skype and email: pabril93@outlook.com Discord: Zack#0823 BASIC INFORMATION Full name: Zack, Fair Pronunciation: Zak, Fay-er Nickname(s): Wukong, Opo(by loved ones), Zack Species: Mi'quote, unknown clan Gender: Male Age: 21(currently) Birthday: 1st Astral Moon, 4th day Sexuality:'' Straight'' Nationality: Eorzean Religion: Follower of Azeyma, the Warden Languages: Eorzean Native language: Eorzean Relationship Status: Single PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Height: 5'10 Weight: 145 Figure/build: Very fit, defined but not bulky Hair color:Black Hairstyle: Long, thick thread of hair hangs from the front of his widow's peak. Eye color: Bright blue, infused with a lightly glowing aether... Skin/fur/etc color: slightly tanned Tattoos: None Piercings: Left ear, fine stud. Scars/distinguishing marks: X mark scar on left cheek, one long scar across right cheek. Preferred style of clothing: Mobile armor. Combination of cloth and heavy armors. Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: Linkpearl, fine stud on left ear. HEALTH Smoker: No Drinker: Socially Recreational Drug User: No Addictions: Flirtation Allergies: None Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: Anger problem, vulnerable to dark aether magics. Including mind control and seduction. Volunteer experiments created a light aura in his eyes. Enhanced mobility, and strength to swing his sword with ease, but created weakness to dark aether. Any medication regularly taken: None. PERSONALITY Likes: Socializing, flirting, battle, food Dislikes: empty stomach, bad jokes, dark magic Fears/phobias: dark magic, ' Favorite color(s): Purple, Silver Hobbies: Cooking, singing Taste in music: Rock, and folklore ''SKILLS Talents/skills: Cooking, Singing, Expert Combatant '''Capable to ride Chocobos: Prefers to drive his two wheel vehicle EATING HABITS Diet: Omni Favorite food(s): Royal Eggs, Bacon Bread Favourite drink(s): Ul'dahn Firewater, Dark Ales, water. Disliked food(s):Olives, anchovies Disliked drink(s): Any bitter fruit drink HOUSE AND HOME Describe the character’s house/home: Appartment in the Mist. Do they share their home with anyone: No Significant/special belongings: Breaker Sword (Buster Sword), Two wheeled vehicle called "Oscuro" created with Garlean tech by a skilled engineer, a fine stud in left ear given to his blood mother, COMBAT Peaceful or aggressive attitude: Starting battle Zack will be peaceful and avoid battle unless it's competitive. Relentless when angered, very reckless afterward and fierce. Fighting skills/techniques: Pro efficient at fist fighting, and rarely uses the sword on his back. Special skills/magical powers/etc: Defensive aether techniques with fists. When sword is drawn and Zack is angered. He will use his blade and most of his stamina to created aether cuts, and beams. Weapon of choice (if any): Fists, or Breaker Sword. Weaknesses in combat: Vulnerable to dark magic (Confusion, mind control, seduction, heartbreak.) Strengths in combat: Will stop at nothing to protect. Vast experience in fighting other warriors of light. TIMELINE(Based on after Backstory events) - Zack arrives in Hawkers Alley in Limsa to delivery a package. - Found an engineer to fix his dying vehicle. - With the fixed vehicle he is able to finish a favor requested by the engineer. Delivering medicine to children on Little Ladies Day. - Zack resumes his journey after he gets some rest at his new apartment in the Mist. - Getting a call from a mysterious client who promises a big pay. Zack makes his way back to Ul'dah...- ... The client had an ambush ready for Zack, and attempted to take the parts from his vehicle to build an airship. Opening fire with 40 bandits he is battered, and shot at until Lorelei Allond came to his aid. With injuries too great, he passes out, and Lorelei takes him to safety to find medical attention....--Zack is brought to the Silver Bazaar after the small war against bandits. Lorelei sits with him until he wakes and starts to recover. His vehicle now broken down, they walk on foot toward Horizon to pick up what remains of his vehicle and hopefully repair it enough to drive it to the Mist. Lorelei has a history with machines and was able to make enough quick fixes for the trip back to Zack's home. After arriving at the Mist, Zack leaves his vehicle behind and joins Lorelei in her quest to go to Mor Dhona. They arrive at Black Brush Station, and rest before their final journey to the north. BACKSTORY A young man of 21, but the scars on his face and multiple parts of his body assure his experience in the Frontlines as a seasoned soldier. His family was able to track him down during his adolescent years as an orphan in Little Ala Mhigo. A mi'qote family of whom broke away from all clans and traditions pioneered new techniques and their own code of conduct in their group.They expressed awe and relief to finally find their middle son, but didn't approve of his fighting style. To train as a pugilist instead of a greatsword fighter was the ultimate sin in his family. So his father decided to take matters in his own hands. Carrying a greatsword called the "Breaker Blade" on his back, made only from the hands of his blood father. It's an iron symbol of his pure drive, that pushes him to pursue his dreams. His father trains him to use the weapon, but understands that his son's heart is in fighting as a pugilist. His family approves of his fighting style after an intense sparring match, which then makes the sword a final gift from his time with his lost kin. This memento forces him to use his hands in combat, to preserve the condition of his family's gift. Very rarely is the weapon ever used. His blood brother, Snaja was the black sheep of the family as he took much interest in building with Garlean parts. He created a two wheeled vehicle as a prototype that Zack took interest in. Though this machine breaks down often. Zack uses this machine to better his idea to open a business in the future. Just before leaving his family's home in the Lavender Beds, Zack was gifted a fine gem from his mother as a token of luck in his journey. Zack continued to join the Frontlines as a soldier... After a few months of fighting, he would notice that his sword would hold him back from fighting to his full potential. He didn't want to abandon his father's weapon, so he sought to find a way of enhancing himself. An alchemist would take advantage of his weakness by offering a chemical that would alter Zack's aether flow, but grant him increased mobility, and strength in exchange for more data progress, and a weakness that the alchemist never told Zack. Enough to move his heavy sword with ease, but left him vulnerable to certain magic... Zack was struck with awe of his new power, the new aura in his eyes, and then took a life as a mercenary until he realized that he never wanted to take on this kind of work after a few missions. To pursue a life of peace after some close calls on a few missions, he decided to open a delivery service using the gifts from his family to drive him toward a better lifestyle. A confident, and happy-go-lucky smile is ever present on his face. Zack's eyes bright, nearly glowing, and looking toward a great future. His style of armor is a combination of heavy, and light weight as he sports cloth pants, and a heavy armored torso. This enables his aether flow to move to his fists as best as possible without too much armor holding him back in battle. Though he will look and sound innocent outside of battle. He will always remain a warrior you wouldn't want to fight against, and a fierce opponent if it ever came to protecting those he would cherish dearly.